It is known that satellite navigation systems generally allow terrestrial users to determine their position and possibly their altitude.
Nevertheless, there are terrestrial zones that satellite navigation systems cannot access, either because the considered location (underground, tunnel, building, dense forest, etc.) is too opaque for the signals that they transmit to be properly received by a receiver or because these systems have not yet been installed.
However, such information can prove to be particularly useful for users provided with an item of equipment that integrates a receiver in so far as this orientation information allows them to easily find their location, the orientation system being capable, for example, of acting as a compass or even a guide to easily find the location of the emission beacon.